MyKirbyFanYou
MyKirbyFanYou (MKFY) is a guy who joined VidLii from Jun 25, 2019 and he is annoying. he broken English, he didn't learn English. he was born in 5/17/2007, he steal people idea and Animaster idea when he is making his videos. his accounts got hacked by DooMy, Animaster and Skid1288. VidLii His account was made from Jun 25, 2019, he was made his first video, after he liked Animaster (Mondo099) and other users, he likes kirby and windows, now he made another account when he created his alts, he said he was creating an accounts to subscribe to animaster (mondo), he uses subbot to subscribe to people, because animaster said that mkfy is just creating a billions accounts to subscribe to him and other users, MKFY created an account called "Mondo099TMNewVideos" he made a video with his password without censored, MKFY accounts got hacked by Animaster (Mondo), after Animaster deleted his videos when MKFY steal people videos, DooMy and Skid hacked too MKFY. TotoDude hacked MKFY and uploaded gore, after it got banned, actually MKFY account got unbanned and deleted gore images, DooMy and Animaster got banned for brute-force (this mean doomy and animaster hacking MKFY) from VidLii, and DooMy leaved VidLii, Animaster Leaved VidLii too. after MKFY got hacked again and uploaded porn video, it got banned, MKFY pinged to people with @ from his comments, his account "MyKirbyVL2016Atar" he changed his password Scratch his account "MyKirbyFanYou" and DooMy hacked him, doomy put porn images with MKFY accounts, now after it got banned for porn. and Animaster spammed with mkfy accounts, it got banned again BitView his account made it and it got hacked, Skid spammed his videos with MKFY account and skid uploaded porn, skid got banned, also MKFY account got banned, after BMF unabanned MKFY account and deleted videos from BitView Roblox he has have his roblox account, he said "my roblox channels" but there are users not channels. Vlare he have his vlare account and he made his alts, DooMy hacked him to delete MKFY accounts. DooMy got banned for brute-force. his most viewed video "what benned mondo099?" he is using RandomGuy's idea. Discord he has his account and he send images his message with his phone mobile when he search "kirby" on youtube. DooMy hacked his account. SuTubo he have his sutubo account and totodude hacked him, toto uploaded gore and spammer. YouTube he has have his youtube channel, his account "FanYou MyKirby" he also changed his password What does he says? * Wow * Kirby!!!!!!!! * VidBit has been closed! * Thanks for videos bye! * How to MS Paint * banned mondo099 * hi mondo099tm * oh * what? * ok so why (text) * Kirby * WOW * hi * 你好 * I Quit VidLii * I Quit * Goodbye! * deleted channels * roblox player play server * lol xD * My channels bye! * we you stop * oh yean * yean Category:Hacked Category:Hack Category:DooMy Category:Mondo099 Category:Animaster Category:Scratch Category:Vlare Category:Alts Category:Accounts Category:Skid Category:Skid1288 Category:Mondo Category:MKFY Category:MyKirbyFanYou Category:MyKirbyFanYouVidLii2014 Category:Discord Category:BitView Category:VidLii Category:Roblox Category:Channels Category:Users Category:Wow Category:VidBit Category:SuTubo Category:VidBit has been closed! Category:VidHub Category:Kirby Category:Star Category:MondoKirby099TM Category:KirbyAndMondo099 Category:Spammer Category:Gore Category:Porn Category:Banned Category:Unbanned Category:Deleted Category:Deleting mean comments Category:BMF Category:Brute-force Category:Learn english Category:Learn Category:Broken Category:English Category:Broke Category:Rules Category:Pings Category:Pinged Category:Comments Category:@ Category:Mkfychannels Category:Password Category:Cazzy Category:Without censored Category:TotoDude Category:Login Category:MKFYVL2007 Category:VidBit has been closed Category:Hi Category:Windows Category:Windows xp Category:Windows 10 Category:Steal Category:Stolen Category:Idea Category:Ideas Category:Someone idea Category:Steal idea Category:Stolen idea Category:Intro Category:MKFY intro Category:MKFY BitView Category:Windows 7 Category:Windows vista Category:Windows 8 Category:Windows me Category:Windows 98 Category:Windows 95 Category:Microsoft windows Category:Microsoft Category:Kirby star Category:Chinese Category:Kid Category:Chinese kid Category:Chinese broke english Category:RandomGuy Category:Benned Category:What benned mondo099?